To Be Sick
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: "To be sick, or not to be sick is NOT the question here. Is it some sort of weird tradition that I've started? That I have to be sick within the first week of school?" Nizzy friendship about sickness and Izzy says nary a word because she's SICK!


**Title:** To Be Sick  
**Fandom:** Total Drama  
**Pairing:** Nizzy  
**Rating:** K  
**Summery:** To be sick, or not to be sick is NOT the question here. Is it some sort of weird tradition that I've started? That I have to be sick within the first week of school? Nizzy friendship about sickness and Izzy says nary a word.

* * *

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Izzy sneezed. It was a nasty sound, one that made all of her classmates move a few inches away from her, and voice their disgust.

"Sorry." she apologized, promptly folding the tissue that she used and threw it away. The trashcan had been moved to sit beside Izzy's desk out of convenience of the whole class. She grabbed the Germ-X off her desk and squirted some into her hands.

Class went on like that for a whole. Izzy would occasionally puncture the teacher's lecture on the new school code this year with a cough or sneeze, but all went on well. Or well enough when you're sick.

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the student population to migrate to their next class. Izzy packed up her binder and her "sick stash" of tissues, sanitizer, medicine, cough drops, etc.

Her next class was Honors Calc, which she already knew that she had with Noah. The classroom was seemingly on the other side of the world, freshman hall, and then a few flights of stairs. Izzy briefly wondered if they would let her use the elevator; she had a medical condition, a cold, and thus under whatever stupid rules that they had, she should be able to ride up to the third floor in peace.

The bell rang again, and Izzy shot through the doorway of room 203A. Barely breathing from not only her stuffy nose, but the flight of stairs, she found a seat next to Noah and plopped into it.

"You're sick." Noah tells her. It's not a question, it's not an observation, but a fact.

Izzy grins at him, a pathetic attempt compared to what she's capable of when healthy, and nods "Yes."

Noah smiles back and moves a few inches away from Izzy. It's not something that's meant to be mean or serious, but more like humor. They both are well aware that come next Tuesday, Noah will be sick with whatever Izzy managed to catch.

"You know, you get sick the first week of school every year." Noah tells her. She shakes her head "No." because that has to be a gross exaggeration.

"You do. Eighth grade, you where sick the very first day. Freshman year, same thing. Tenth grade, you decided to wait until Friday until you believed that you were sick. Junior year..." he trailed off, thinking, "you had something. I remember because you were about to hack your lungs out, and you actually had to miss the second half of the week."

Izzy sneezed, and blew into the tissue. She apologized before getting to to throw away the soiled tissue. She notices that the teacher actually has hand wipes, and those work much better than hand sanitizer alone, so she grabs one and uses it.

"And the sad thing is that I'm going to be sick in few days." Noah tells her when she returns to her seat. Izzy has a "Nuh-uh" face set towards Noah.

"And I always catch it harder than you."

Izzy grinned and tried to hug Noah. He didn't try to advert her attention, instead he actually hugs her back, saying something along the line of, "I might as well get this cold over with already.".

And the rest of the day went on, Izzy realizing that it was a tradition of sorts for her to be sick the first week back, and then she would make Noah sick, and they would spend the weekend at one or the others house, suffering together for a day or two before Izzy was good as new and Noah was ready to roll over and die.

And some tradition it was to be sick.

* * *

Yes, I am sick right now. Yes, school started last Monday. Yes, I have three AP classes, honors calc, and a medical class. Yes, I have band practice. Yes, I'm going to update It's Complicated this Labor Day weekend.

I just felt the need to write this to get my writing juices flowing. Peace out.

~Voices


End file.
